Presently, a great majority of integrated circuits employ state machines to control the behavior of the integrated circuit. State machines can be extremely complex in nature and difficult to simulate. Often testing after the integrated circuit has been fabricated discloses that a design error has occurred. Therefore, there is a need to provide both a post-fabrication modifiable state machine, and since these modifications may be very difficult to code, an automated system for coding the modifications to the state machine.